


A Night Out

by seamech100



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls' Night Out, Lucifer - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamech100/pseuds/seamech100
Summary: Set after/during episode 3x21. Again, there’s no proposal, Pierce is still a dick. Mazikeen and Pierce did not work together for the sake of this one-shot. Chloe is hurt, Mazikeen (I will be referring to her as both Mazikeen and Maze) thinks she knows how to cheer her up. Mazikeen pretty much only knows one way to cheer people up, drinking. A feel-good one-shot, of some sort.





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I am no writer. Honestly, I’m just trying to bring some FxF into the Lucifer tag because of the lack thereof. Anyways, I hope y’all enjoy! Also, this was written at two AM so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or odd sentences.

Maze paced back and forth in front of her apartment, or well, her old apartment. She had been gone for quite some time. She hadn’t even found a decent place to sleep. She hadn’t eaten properly in a few days and she hadn’t talked to anyone either.

Now she was stood in front of the apartment, contemplating whether she should knock on the door and wait for Chloe to open it. She decided against the idea as she wouldn’t be able to face Trixie at this point. She felt horrible knowing Trixie heard what she had said about her. She hadn’t even meant it, but she just wanted to be left alone. 

Maze reached for the key she had left behind if she ever decided to come back and opened the door to the apartment. She sighed, a sigh of relief, as she noticed her leather jackets were still hanging next to Chloe’s coats. That meant she hadn’t been forgotten about, yet.

As she entered the apartment and closed the door behind her, she thought about what she was going to say to Chloe. She decided she wasn’t going to make this about herself. Chloe had just been told the man she loved, didn’t love her back. She knew what it felt like, she had been through many heartbreaks herself, unfortunately. Usually, drinking seemed like the perfect, and sometimes only, solution. So, that was what she was going to propose to Chloe. At least, if her first idea would be a little too harsh.

Maze found herself on the couch when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Oh, _fuck_. Here we go. “Good morning,” she said and smiled at Chloe as she looked up from her phone. Maze bit her lip and realized that ‘good morning’ was probably not the best way to start this conversation.

“Good morning?” Chloe questioned as she raised both of her eyebrows at Maze. Yeah, definitely not. “Last time I checked, didn’t you move out?” Mazikeen huffed and told Chloe she hadn’t moved out, she just left. Chloe rolled her eyes and sat down next to her.

God, Maze could be so annoying sometimes. Chloe just watched her as she started talking about Pierce. The look on Chloe’s face seemed to soften immediately. “So, I figured, he hurt you, maybe I just hurt him back?” she finished and smirked at her friend.

Fighting and hurting people seemed like the only possible solution to this problem, to Maze at least. “Thanks, but no. Violence is never the answer,” Chloe said and this time, Maze was the one to roll her eyes. _God,_ Maze thought, _Chloe was such a goody two-shoes._

Maze decided it was time to bring up option two. She knew that Chloe didn’t like to go out for a drink, especially if that meant leaving Trixie alone while it was her time to be with her daughter, but at this point it seemed like the only option. “So, how about we go out tonight? We could invite Ellen and Charlotte?”

A sigh was heard, and Chloe looked at Maze with an annoyed look on her face. “It’s Ella and I don’t know. I would have to find Trixie a sitter and I haven’t had the chance to hang out with her all that much.” she answered and looked at the closed door of her daughter’s room. “Besides, what about Linda? Don’t you want to invite her as well?”

Maze stiffened noticeably and shook her head. “Not really.” she replied shortly, and Chloe bit her lip, apologizing for the fact that she had never asked Maze about what happened. “It doesn’t matter. I just don’t want to see her at this point. But please just come with me. We could both really use a night out,”

The door to Trixie’s room opened and the girl stepped out. “Hey mom, I think you should go. Even though I don’t like Maze at the moment,” Trixie spoke, her eyes basically shooting daggers at the woman who once was her best friend. “you deserve to have a night out.” she finished and smiled sweetly at her mother.

Chloe opened her arms for Trixie to settle into them and she gladly did, giving her mother a tight squeeze. “Okay, I’m in. Call Ella and Charlotte and I’ll ask Dan if he can watch Trix.” Chloe said with a nod and Mazikeen smiled at her former roommate. Yes, the offspring clearly still hated her guts, and she couldn’t blame her, but things were looking up. For once.

\---

 **Charlotte Rich(ards)** : _I am almost there. I just need to find a parking spot and I will be right inside. Don’t you dare start without me, I will sue you._

 

 **Ellen** : _Eeeek! I’m so excited I can’t wait. So, it’s Lux at 7, right? I don’t want to be the first or only one there, I’d look like I have no friends LOL :)_

 

 **Chlo** : _Trix is with Dan now so I will be just a few minutes. Go ahead and order me a drink if you feel generous enough xx_

_\---_

Three drinks were put in front of Mazikeen as she saw Charlotte coming her way. “Mazikeen, hi. It’s nice to see you again,” she said and gave the woman a quick hug. Maze grimaced and hummed in agreement. Charlotte smiled and sat down next to Maze. “so, what is the special occasion?”

Charlotte took a sip of her drink when Maze responded to her question. “Pierce dumped Chloe.” she answered as if it happened on a regular basis and Charlotte nearly choked on her drink. “Don’t act so surprised, we both know Pierce can be a downright dick.”

Nodding, Charlotte grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth. “You could say that. To be honest, I didn’t even know he liked her all that much.” she started talking quieter and perked up when she saw Chloe walking over to the two of them. “Chloe, dear, you look amazing.”

Mazikeen followed Charlotte’s gaze and smiled when her eyes fell on the woman of the hour. “Why thank you, Charlotte, you look rather ravishing yourself.” Chloe replied with a smirk and noticed the drinks on the bar. “Aww, Maze, you actually read my text!”

The demon rolled her eyes and huffed. “Way to go, Decker.” Charlotte chuckled and handed Chloe her drink. “When is Lopez joining us?” the tall woman asked, and Chloe checked her watch.

“She’ll probably be here in a few minutes. It’s Ella, she likes to be late.” Chloe answered and finally took a seat next to Maze. She smiled at her drink and then at Maze. “Thank you,” she whispered and Mazikeen smiled back at her friend.

Tiny arms made their way around Mazikeen’s shoulders and she put her drink down. “Ellen, I swear to god.” Maze heard the familiar giggle when Ella pressed a kiss against her cheek.

“Oh. please, I haven’t seen you in forever. Even though I have already reminded you a thousand times that my name is _Ell-a,_ I’m still over the moon to see you again.” Mazikeen tried to hear if there was a hint of annoyance in her voice, but when she couldn’t hear it, she just smiled.

Ella scoffed when she realized the other women didn’t bother ordering her a drink and ordered one herself. “To a life without men or people who make us feel like absolute shit.” Mazikeen said and all four women clicked their glasses together before downing their drinks.

“Drinking? In my bar? Without _me_?” a familiar voice spoke and Mazikeen rolled her eyes. Another person she hadn’t seen in forever, come to ruin their girls’ night. Ella placed her glass back on the bar and Mazikeen swore she could hear her whisper _speak of the devil_ under her breath.

Maze knew she had heard it correctly when Charlotte nearly choked, for the second time already, and turned around to face Lucifer. “Yes, and you’re clearly interrupting.” she said and gave Lucifer an award-winning _Maze-_ smile.

Mazikeen twirled her finger in one single circle, indicating she wanted another round of drinks. “Well then,” Lucifer started and rubbed his hands together. “Have fun. I’ll be out there, you know, with my friends.” he said gesturing to a group of older-looking men over at the VIP area.

A snort was heard from one from the women and Lucifer walked off. “I know we only just got here but I really, _really,_ can’t stand to sit on this chair any longer.” Charlotte groaned and practically jumped off the chair without spilling any of the liquid she was eager to drink.

“Yes! Let’s get it on.” Ella said and moved her body to the music while following Charlotte to the main dance floor. Chloe watched the two women who usually avoided each other at the station pull each other along towards the dance floor.

Mazikeen chuckled and watched them leave. “My guess is Charlotte has had a few drinks before she got here.” Chloe nodded in agreement and commented on the fact that Charlotte came by car, herself. “Oh shit, you’re right. Here I thought she was the smart one.”

A hand found one of Chloe’s and before she could register what was happening she found herself being dragged onto the dance floor. “Maze,” she tried objecting but followed her friend anyway. Mazikeen pulled Chloe in by her hand and grabbed the other one as well.

“Come on, loosen up a little.” she said and swayed the two of them along to the music. “And remember, no responsibilities, no commitments, no worrying, no anything. You’re going to have fun tonight.”

Chloe squeezed into Mazikeen’s hands and realized that she had really missed her old roommate. She missed the leather jackets lying around the apartment, she missed walking in on Mazikeen learning Trixie some self-defense moves, she missed finding Maze asleep on the couch after she had had a long day at work, she missed the grumpiness she tried to hide because she didn’t like to be grumpy at Chloe, she missed having Maze around. “I’ve missed you.”

Mazikeen smiled and spun Chloe around in a circle, holding one of her hands. “I’ve missed you, too.” she breathed and smiled genuinely at Chloe. For a moment, they stared at each other. The other noises drowning out, two women entirely focused on one another. Until, Ella decided to join them.

“Here, I bought us all drinks.” she interrupted the little moment the two of them had and Chloe smiled, thanking her. Mazikeen just took the drink, still focused on the woman in front of her and whispered a thank you as well.

She didn’t know why she was still staring. Their moment had ended as soon as Ella started speaking. They weren’t holding hands anymore. Chloe was swaying along to the beat of the music while sipping at her drink. She looked gorgeous. Mazikeen could see she was worn out, but she had tried her best to cover it up. She was wearing more makeup than usual, and still it didn’t cover up the bags under her eyes.

Maze felt guilt take over her mind. She should’ve been there for Chloe. She knew she didn’t confide in Ella easily, and this must have been too much for her to be able to just spill. Maze should have been there to take care of her friend. Chloe had needed someone. She still needed someone.

“Could you please stop staring at me, Maze? I’m starting to feel like my every last movement is being watched and, well,” Maze laughed and tried to finish Chloe’s sentence for her by saying _admit it, you like it_. “Not unless I have someone to dance _with_.” she said and grabbed Mazikeen’s hands, like she had grabbed hers before, and spun her around. Mazikeen laughed. She laughed as all her worries left her mind, and she enjoyed being in the moment.

\---

It was past three AM when they got back to their once shared apartment. They had called for an Uber and had called an Uber for Ella and Charlotte as well, since they were both impossible to deal with. They had spent the entire night dancing together, dancing with Ella and Charlotte and eventually even did karaoke together with Lucifer (this was Chloe’s idea and she did it because she felt bad about Maze telling him off earlier, talk about an angel in disguise).

“Trixie, where are you?” Maze questioned as she stumbled into the apartment, in search of her favorite human. Chloe laughed at the sight and reminded her that Trixie was at Dan’s place. “Right, I knew that.” Mazikeen said and nodded once. She motioned for Chloe to come closer, which she did, and made them dance to the music that was playing in her mind.

Loud laughter was heard throughout the entire apartment and Chloe placed a hand on Mazikeen’s shoulder. “God, you are quite the sight.” she mumbled, and Maze commented on her statement, saying that Chloe had been watching her the whole time they had been out, even when they were in the Uber back home. “Well, at least I got take you in. All of you,” she spoke whilst staring into her former roommate’s eyes. “before you take off again.” she whispered softly, mostly to herself.

Mazikeen stopped moving and stared back into Chloe’s eyes. “I,” She didn’t know what to say. She had been hurt by her best friend, by her ex, by her other best friend. She had felt the need to leave. But now, standing in the apartment she had once shared with the woman standing in front of her, it was like none of that mattered. She hadn’t wanted to leave. She just hadn’t known how to handle and deal with her feelings, with the hurt she had felt. She still didn’t. “I didn’t want to. I don’t want to.”

“Then stay.” Maze wasn’t sure if it was an offer or a request, but she didn’t have time to ask because Chloe had shushed her. “I want you to stay. You’ll be able to fix things with Trix, you’ll have someone to talk to, you’ll always have someone to make fun of or have fun with, we’ll get to have family breakfast mornings again, we’ll have more movie nights and, we’ll have each other.”

That last comment made Mazikeen smile. It was little, barely noticeable, but she was smiling. “I would love to have all that.” she replied and put her hand on top of Chloe’s.

Chloe smiled and took Mazikeen’s hand in hers. “And now off to bed you go. I doubt you’ll be able to act like you’re not grumpy in front of me if you don’t get some sleep soon.” She led Maze up to her room and set her down on the bed once they had reached it.

“I can’t be bothered undressing, if I’m being honest.” Chloe chuckled at Mazikeen’s comment and shook her head, telling her she smelled awful. “Uh, no. I just sprayed some perfume on, so you must be smelling yourself.” Maze commented and lay down, pulling the covers up to her chest.

Chloe smiled at the sight, her heart skipping a beat. “Goodnight, Maze,” she said and kissed Mazikeen’s forehead. Maze closed her eyes and whispered a goodnight before closing her eyes. Maybe she should get Chloe to go out more often, just so that this would be a regular occurrence. 

When she opened her eyes again Chloe was looking at her from the doorstep. Mazikeen swallowed hard and reached a hand out to Chloe. “Come lay with me,” she whispered and watched Chloe as she protested against the idea, saying that she had to set an alarm and pick up Trixie. “No excuses, please.”

Seconds later the left side of the bed was occupied by Chloe. She moved her legs underneath the covers and moved a little closer to her roommate but leaving enough space for both of them to toss and turn. It didn’t take long for the other woman to shuffle closer, wrapping an arm around her.

 

_“I’m here to stay,”_


End file.
